gundamonrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Garma Zabi
Garma Zabi is a minor character from Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX and the short, Zabi's Address at Garma's Funeral. Role in MSGoR Garma has only appeared at the ending of Episode 1 where he gives orders to Char Aznable to retreat. Character 'Voice' Garma's voice was provided by MSGoR's creator, Nick De Leon, who also provides the voices for Amuro, Char, Bright, and Mirai, as well as many other characters. Garma's voice is exactly the same as Amuro's voice but with the exception of a British accent. 'Personality' The handsome young Garma is as ravishingly suave as his siblings are ugly and unattractive and, unfortunately for him, as naïve as they are experienced and calculating. He is loved greatly by the Zeon people and is clearly his father's favourite child, acting mainly as the commander of the North American Zeon forces under the command of his brother Dozle Zabi, residing temporarily in California. Garma is also carrying on a doomed romance with Icelina Eschonback, the daughter of the former mayor of New York City. When his old military academy schoolmate and best friend Char Aznable lands on Earth in pursuit of the White Base, which was forced off course during a space battle and lands in the middle of Zeon controlled territory, Garma eagerly gives the Red Comet his support. Overly eager to prove himself to his sister Kycilia Zabi and hell-bent on becoming a hero to his people, Garma fails to see that Char is setting him up for defeat until it was too late. Appearances So far Garma is the only voiced character in the series to not make a physical appearance, however in the short Gihren Zabi's Address at Garma's Funeral, his character makes its first physical appearance in Gundam on ROBLOX but with no speaking role due to the fact that he is dead. Relationships Char Aznable Despite Char's deep hatred for the Zabi Family for the murder of his father, his relationship with Garma Zabi however has been looked into plenty of speculation towards whether they were longtime friends or a romantic couple. In one case they bring up information about the difficulty of fighting the White Base, the conversation turns into a "hard" joke and then Garma says "Stop it Char, the men are watching". Another incident occurred when the two bring up their days in the Zeon Academy while Char was showering and the conversation escalates in a sexual context. After yet another battle, the two leave to handle "other matters". Military Career Like his friend Char Aznable, Garma has also went to the Zeon Military Academy and graduated in the same class as Char. By the dawn of the One Year War, Garma was initially ranked Captain until the 0079 Earth Invasion under his families command to promote him to Vice Admiral to take charge of the Zeon Earth Attack Force. Photo Gallery Garma Zabi Funeral Speach 2.png|Garma's picture hangs above Gihren Zabi during his funeral speech on October 6, 0079 U.C. Category:Characters Category:Universal Century Characters Category:Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX Characters Category:Principality of Zeon Characters Category:Zabi Family Category:Gundam on ROBLOX characters of Zeonic descent Category:Zeonic